Dukun Cabul
by boskim
Summary: Yunho dukun tampan yg jatuh cinta pada pasien yg bernama Jaejoong. Jatuh cinta pd pandangan pertama membuatnya ingin memiliki Jaejoong dengan berbagai macam cara.


Cast : Yunho - Jaejoong - Seunghyun and other

Genre : Rumor - Romance - Yaoi - NC21

Dilarang plagiat ataupun copy paste ataupun bentuk tindakan kriminal lainnya untuk mencuri ide cerita ataupun cerita saya dan menggantinya dengan otp lain tanpa seijin saya.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam panjang duduk dilantai yang beralaskan bantal, menyimpulkan senyuman tipisnya saat matanya tengah terfokus pada sebuah laptop didepan mejanya.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dukun yang terbilang sudah memiliki jam terbang tinggi membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra lebih giat dengan membuka layanan online untuk menampung para pasiennya yang tidak berkesempatan bertemu dengannya karena lonjakan pasien yang ingin bertemu dengannya semakin hari semakin membludak berdatangan ditempat prakteknya.

Pria bermanik musang ini memainkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah diantara tombol-tombol keyboard laptopnya, menuliskan sebuah kalimat pada setiap pasiennya yang berkonsultasi padanya melalui layanan chatting.

Jung Yunho aka Yunho, pria yang berusia 35 tahun ini memilih pekerjaannya sebagai dukun abal-abal dikarenakan tuntutan orang tuanya yang sejak muda hingga saat ini sangat ahli dalam dunia tipu-menipu di dunia hitam seperti ini, menjadikannya sebagai penerus satu-satunya dalam keluarga Jung dibidang ini untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak lagi pundi-pundi uang yang harus ia kumpulkan.

Yunho menghela nafasnya setelah jam pulangnya sebentar lagi tiba dan hanya tersisa satu pasiennya saja yang masih menunggu gilirannya, ia pun mematikan laptop yang tadi digunakannya, bersiap-siap sebelum ia memanggil pasien terakhirnya, sesungguhnya ia tidak menyukai jenis pekerjaan dibidang ini.

Sejak ia bekerja sebagai dukun abal-abal, romansa asmaranya bagaikan tak terjamah sama sekali. Kekasih mana yang mau bersama dengannya jika tahu ia bekerja sebagai penipu yang berprofesi dibalik nama dukun yang hanya bermodalkan dunia magis dan hanya membual untuk sekedar menyenangkan setiap orang yang datang ke tempatnya atas permintaan mereka.

Berkat pekerjaan ini jugalah sesekali ia menseleksi para pelanggannya yang kebanyakan seorang wanita, mencoba mengamati dan berharap ia menemukan sosok yang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar dan mau menerimanya apa adanya. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil selama bertahun-tahun ini ia menjalaninya jangankan menarik dimatanya, malah tak satupun yang dapat menggugah hatinya selama ini.

Tokk Tokk ~~

Yunho berdiri dan mempersilahkan masuk, menyamankan posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas meja didepan tubuhnya, tersenyum ramah saat melihat pasiennya sudah berjalan masuk menuju ruangannya, setelah diantarkan oleh salah satu petugas didepan ruangannya.

"Silahkan duduk", ucap Yunho pelan tersenyum ramah mempersilahkan seorang pria cantik yang sedang menyamankan duduk dihadapannya.

Deg

Yunho tersenyum debaran hatinya tiba-tiba terasa berdegup kencang dan cepat, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan berdebar seperti ini pada pasiennya sendiri. Jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama, mungkin itulah ungkapan yang tepat untuk perasaannya saat ini.

Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tampak seperti malaikat saat ini. Bersyukur, mungkin ini hal pertama yang ia rasa selama ia bekerja sebagai dukun abal-abal bisa bertemu dengan sang pemilik doe eyes beerwarna cokelat.

Jaejoong yang masih memakai lengkap seragam sekolah, duduk menyamankan dirinya setelah dipersilahkan, merasa gugup karna ia sudah dengan beraninya atau bisa dikatakan nekat datang sendiri ke tempat magis ini setelah mendapat anjuran dari teman-tema sekolahnya.

Mengecap bibir bawahnya, Jaejoong melirik sedikit dengan ekor matanya, merasa pria didepannya ini sangat tampan. Dibalik balutan jubah hitam yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai, rahang yang tegas dan bibir yang tipis, belum lagi postur tubuhnya yang terlihat tegap dan tinggi, sangat tidak cocok jika bekerja sebagai dukun, justru seharusnya kelebihannya itu dipergunakan untuk bekerja sebagai modellah yang terlihat cocok dilakukannya.

Mata serupa musangnya bergerak cepat mengamati dari atas hingga bawah pria cantik yang memiliki senyuman bak seorang malaikat, doe eyesnya yang indah membuatnya larut didalamnya, kulit seputih susunya yang terpantul cahaya redup membuatnya tampak terlihat semakin menarik dimatanya. Walaupun lampu disekitaran ruangannya remang-remang tidak menyurutkan keindahan sesungguhnya yang ada didepan matanya.

Yunho menelan salivanya pelan, letupan-letupan debaran dihatinya tidak dapat ia kendalikan "Cantik", ucap Yunho pelan dengan tatapan penuh jatuh cinta, menyimpulkan senyuman dengan bibir hatinya.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah setertarik ini pada seorang pria bahkan pria yang jauh dibawah umurnya, entah kenapa ia merasa tak ada satu alasan pun untuk menolak keinginannya saat memandangnya

Hasrat libidonya seketika menyeruak, melihat bibir berwarna cherry yang tampak terlihat enak jika bisa dilumat oleh bibirnya, leher putih yang terlihat jenjang akan sangat nikmat jika bisa ditandai dengan kissmarknya dan juga junior kecil yang tersembunyi dibalik celana yang digunakannya, membuat hasratnya ingin sesegera mungkin memberikan pelajaran penting dengan juniornya yang saat ini sudah menegang dibalik celananya dan yang terpenting adalah hole sempit yang membuatnya mungkin akan betah bertahan dan bermain didalamnya.

Mungkinkah dia adalah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini, yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya dan membuatnya bagaikan magnet yang bisa menarik dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan pria cantik didepannya ini.

Yunho menelan salivanya kembali, tersenyum seramah mungkin agar pria cantik didepannya ini bisa mengagum tertarik padanya "Ada yang bisa kubantu anak muda? Namamu Kim Jaejoong, jadi aku panggil Jaejoong saja ya biar akrab", cicit Yunho sambil membaca kertas yang berisi data pria cantik didepannya.

Jaejoong menunduk malu, meremas kasar celananya hingga lusuh "Umh ya panggil aku Jaejoong saja ahjushi. Begini aku sedang bingung harus mengatakannya dari mana. Saya menyukai seorang pria, hanya saja pria itu sepertinya tidak mempunyai ketertarikan pada saya. Apakah anda mempunyai sesuatu seperti susuk atau jimat yang bagus agar orang yang aku sukai bisa jatuh hati padaku?", tanya Jaejoong to the point memberitahukan pada dukun yang terlihat masih muda tentang maksud kedatangannya.

Yunho menyeringai licik melihat pria cantik yang masih berseragam sekolah duduk didepannya setelah mendengar apa yang menjadi keluhannya. Merasa permasalahannya yang didengar barusan tergolong mudah, dengan senang ia menyambut calon mangsanya yang akan dijadikan miliknya itu segera.

"Jangan pangil ahjushi, tapi panggil Yunho saja agar terkesan akrab. Tentu saja hal semacam itu bukanlah hal susah untuk kau dapatkan nak ditempat ini. Tapi menurutku, yang bagus untukmu ada sebuah susuk karna lebih cepat bekerja dibanding jimat. Hanya saja untuk memakaikannya ditubuhmu, kau harus melewati serangkaian ritual yang wajib dilakukan. Apa kau setuju?".

Mengangguk secepat kilat, Jaejoong menyetujuinya langsung tanpa berpikir merasa ada harapannya untuk mendapatkan hati dari pria yang dicintainya "Jinja ahjushi., eh mian Yunho? Jadi ritual seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Jaejoong semangat dan semakin penasaran.

Mengulum senyuman, Yunho semakin senang tidak mendapat penolakan pada targetnya yang sudah ia labeli sejak pertemuannya saat ini akan menjadi miliknya. Jahat, mungkin kata-kata itu yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong padanya suatu saat nanti setelah menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Bola matanya bergerak secara perlahan dari atas kepala hingga bagian bawah Jaejoong dengan seringaian licik dan juga pikiran kotor yang sudah mengerumungi dipikirannya.

Bahkan saat ini ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti menikmati tubuh suci dan terlihat belum terjamaah orang lain ini akan dinikmatinya nanti. Sungguh, hal ini membuat hasrat dalam dirinya semakin menggebu-gebu ingin menggerayanginya segera.

"Ada 4 ritual yang akan selalu dilakukan di malam jumat disetiap minggunya. Jadi nak, setiap malam jumat jam 10 malam kau wajib datang kesini sendirian tanpa memberitahukannya kepada siapapun termasuk orang tuamu. Kau hanya perlu membawa salinan baju saja yang terpenting dan sisanya akan aku siapkan sendiri disini", tutur Yunho sengaja menjelaskan tidak terperinci, ia tidak mau kehilangan pria cantik didepannya ini jika ia memberitahukan langsung apa saja yang menjadi ritual tipuan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, tepatnya ritual palsunya untuk menjerat hati pria cantik ini untuk tidak lepas darinya.

Terdiam, Jaejoong berpikir sejenak mengenai biaya yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk susuk dan ritualnya nanti "Lalu berapa biaya yang harus ku keluarkan Yun? Terus kira-kira reaksinya akan terlihat berapa lama setelah sudah dipasang susuknya?", tanyanya lagi semakin penasaran, ia tidak mau jika usahanya sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempat ini tidak menghasilkan hasil yang ia inginkan.

Tentu untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus diperlukan biaya yang mahal bukan, apalagi tempat ini bukanlah tempat biasa dan mudah dimasuki orang lain, sehingga dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa biaya yang akan dikeluarkannya nanti tidaklah mahal seperti bayangannya.

Yunho mengulum senyum, sungguh gemas rasanya anak muda didepannya ini terlihat, belum lagi kepolosan yang diperlihatkannya saat ini membuatnya semakin mudah untuk memperdayanya segera.

Pikirannya semakin licik, ia pun mencari cara secepat mungkin agar tidak mudah membuat apa yang menjadi targetnya saat ini lepas dari genggamannya.

"Soal biaya tenang saja. Hari ini karna kau pelanggan terakhirku, maka aku akan memberikan paket hemat spesial anak muda. Untuk hasilnya tidak akan lama setelah susuknya berhasil dipasang maka pria itu akan segera jatuh hati padamu, tapi kau harus menandatangani surat persetujuan ini, dimana kau setuju dan akan mengikuti semua ritual yang akan dilakukan nanti".

Mengerjap dan maniknya terbelalak, Jaejoong terkejut mendapatkan kemudahan atas keinginannya "Jinja Yun?", Yunho mengangguk yakin "Wah, gomawo Yunho-ssi, ternyata benar ya rumor mengenai tempat praktek ini yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini terkenal mahal dan ampuhnya juga, beruntungnya aku datang terakhir ditempat ini", cicit Jaejoong senang meraih selembar surat yang Yunho berikan dengan cepat, menandatanganinya tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Yunho tersenyum manis senatural mungkin didepan Jaejoong 'Ya kau beruntung. Kau beruntung karna sebentar lagi kau akan jatuh dalam pelukanku dan menjadi milikku segera', batin Yunho dengan seringaian liciknya.

Jaejoong beranjak bangun kemudian berpamitan pada Yunho, beranjak keluar Jaejoong tersenyum senang dengan keputusannya kali ini mendatangi tempat ini. Ia semakin tidak sabar menantikan malam jumat nanti saat melakukan ritual pertamanya untuk memasukkan susuk kedalam tubuhnya, agar pria yang sudah lama ia taksir bisa segera jatuh hati padanya.

Tbc

No edit maaf typo.

Aloha bos nongol bawa ff absurd lagi, semoga menikmati cerita ini ya.

Btw kepanjangan gak nih prolognya? 

Jangan lupa dan pelit buat vote komentarnya, terima kasih 


End file.
